Steps
by Sigery97
Summary: Hybrids were an ancient race killed off by Humans. Two scientists successfully created two hybrids hundreds of years later, one beta and one alpha. The beta was taught to fear alphas while the alpha was left to think what he wanted. *full summary inside* Grimmichi, ShiroGin, RoshiGin, mpreg, OOC.
1. Chapter 1: To Making A Hybrid

**Fully summary: Hybrids were an ancient race killed off by Humans. Two scientists successfully created two hybrids hundreds of years later, one beta and one alpha. The beta was taught to fear alphas while the alpha was left to think what he wanted. What about the scientists? One of them has a plan for something much darker than what the hybrids were re-created for in the first place. Grimmichi, ShiroGin, RoshiGin, mpreg, OOC.**

It was a peaceful morning in the Urahara shoten. Then there was a rather loud knock on the front door. Two figures stood outside on the porch of the resident. One was a brown haired male with a clean suit on. The other was more crouching than standing and looked more animal than human, especially since he had twitching cat ears and a swaying tail, both a darker blue than the male's sky blue messy hair.

The door swung open, a blonde male with a green and white striped hat greeted his guests, letting them in. The cat eared creature growled at the blonde, not trusting him. He swung his tail back and forth as they entered the house. "I see you created one as well." the blonde chuckled, smiling behind his fan.

"Seems so." The brown-haired man chuckled.

The blonde chuckled again as he waved them in more, closing the door behind them. "I will get some tea, make yourselves at home." he stated before leaving the room towards what was probably the kitchen. The bluenet cat man listened, hopping onto the comfortable couch and curling up on it. The brunet watched him for a moment before sitting down on the couch as well.

A few minutes later, the blonde came back with a tray. He served himself and the other human male tea. The brunet quietly thanked him. The blonde nodded as he sipped his tea. The cat man stole a biscuit off of the tray, tearing it apart with his mouth as he ate it.

"Where's yours?"

"He's probably eating in the kitchen. He's a bit shy around new people." the blonde replied with a slight shrug.

"I would have thought you would have made one like I did." He chuckled.

"I couldn't resist making him a bit cuter though." the blonde chirped.

"I couldn't say that I'm surprised. You've always like weak, little things."

"I wouldn't say weak. He's a bit shy and smaller but he is a tough little guy."

"Well let's see him."

The blonde nodded. "Ichigo!" he called. A few moments later, someone peeked out of the kitchen, hiding half-way behind the frame. The creature had bright, orange hair and gold-brown eyes. There were small, dark orange cat ears on either side of his head. He seemed to be about 5'7. "Ichigo, come in." the blonde requested, patting the couch next to him. After a few seconds he nodded, slowly edging out from behind the doorframe and walking over.

The other cat man glanced up from his snack and stared at the other younger creature. The oranget edged over to them, quickly curling up next to Urahara. The blonde smiled and ruffled Ichigo's hair slightly. "Can you say hello to our guests?" he asked.

The oranget huffed a little and set his chin on Urahara's leg. "Um. ... Hi."

The bluenet continued to stare at the smaller cat-like creature with new emotions he hadn't ever felt before. Ichigo glanced up at him, their eyes locking for a few seconds before the oranget blushed and looked away, nuzzling into Urahara's side. Urahara chuckled softly, petting the oranget's head. Ichigo purred at him, continuing to hide his face. Urahara smirked lightly before turning his attention back to his companion so they could speak and discuss, maybe a bit of bragging too.

"He seems to be a bit more shy than you said." the brunet chuckled, eyeing the orange-haired creature.

Urahara chuckled, waving the comment off. "New people." was his simple reply.

"So you say." he shrugged and leaned back.

Urahara ignored that. "About yours? What's he like?"

"Quite bluntly, he's hard-headed and strong willed." the brunet glanced at the blue-haired male next to him. "Short temper too." The bluenet growled softly at his creator, he wasn't short tempered.

Urahara chuckled. "Interesting combination." he replied.

"Be nice, Grimmjow." He sighed, though he still had that odd little smile. The bluenet growled again, slinking down from the couch. He circled around and started to prod Ichigo curiously. The oranget jumped a little, turning to look at him. He blushed and tried to scoot away. Grimmjow's ear twitched and he got back on the couch, continuing to prod Ichigo.

"Stop it," Ichigo whined softly, growling a little and trying to push him off of the couch.

"Make me then." the bluenet huffed back, claws ready to drag the smaller down with him. Ichigo dug his claws into the couch when the other's claws held tight to his shirt, though he slowly slid off of the chair anyways "Stop!"

Urahara couldn't help but laugh at them. It was cute, them bickering like this. Grimmjow obviously wanted Ichigo's attention while Ichigo just wanted to escape. The bluenet growled before yanking rather hard and the two cat-like creatures went tumbling to the floor with Ichigo on top of Grimmjow's chest.

It only made the orange-haired creature blush and push up and away, not bothering to try and keep his claws from pricking him. He tried to climb back onto the couch. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo, pulling him back down. He rolled them over so he was on top of Ichigo, growling as he tried to secure dominance in this relationship. Ichigo stilled, still blushing before he curled up and went quiet.

Grimmjow frowned, expecting something different. He released the oranget, huffing as he went back to the couch angrily. He tried to have some fun with the other creature and he just submitted easily. Ichigo gave him a small, wavering glare before he climbed onto the couch as well, though he made sure to hold onto Urahara tightly. Urahara chuckled and started to pet Ichigo's head. He purred and closed his eyes.

* * *

Urahara was in his lab. Ichigo was laying on the couch in the lab, watching his creator work. Urahara was trying to copy Ichigo's genes but tweak them so they wouldn't be identical. "Ichigo... do you want siblings?" the blonde asked, curiously.

"Siblings?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Yes. Like brothers and sisters. A family," Urahara explained.

"...Family.." Ichigo looked down, staring at his hands. "... Yeah."

"Do you want brothers? Sisters? What do you want them to be like?" Urahara asked.

"... Why?" he asked. "Well... I dunno what I would want them to be like... but I think I'd want brothers... An Onii-san and otouto." he didn't really seem to realize that he was speaking out loud.

Urahara smiled softly. "I can make brothers for you Ichigo." the blonde stated. "It might take a bit of time but I will make them for you, okay?"

"Y-you will?" Ichigo asked, wide-eyed. "But... how can I have an older brother?"

"You may technically be the oldest since you are my first living creation, but he will be the oldest in body. It's a bit confusing but you will have an older brother, simple as that." the scientist replied. After a second Ichigo nodded and set his head down on the arm of the couch. Urahara patted Ichigo's head.

**Another new roleplay... well not super new, me and Via have been working on this for quite a while and it's a fun idea  
I personally think its adorable and yay, Aizen's not a complete ass... right? xD  
I love Urahara being all sweet and offering to make Ichigo siblings D'awww =D So who will they be?  
Please review... I expect greatness from you all to review or no updates of this Dx  
Anyway, hope it was interesting start =3**

**Istariadragon here! Before you guys say anything, I also what to put in that we know that Ichigo is SUPER OOC in this. You're just gonna have to deal with it, okay?**

**He's a bit less later... not going to reveal much to keep spoilers to a minimum**

**Yeah, thanks for the input Sigsy. (Random note: Only Via calls me this... she will murder anyone who uses it xD Just a warning) Lol**

**Yeah, I think thats all we should say.**

**Agreed ^^... remember review or we will not update for a bit... these are my demands xD**


	2. Chapter 2: to Brotherly Love

It had been almost a year since Urahara promised Ichigo his brothers. The oranget, not wanting to know anything till they were done kept out of the lab. He entertained himself with books and TV. He didn't notice his new company, a sneaky bluenet stalking into the room. He watched Ichigo lazily lay on the couch, nose burrowed in his book. The bluenet stalked over before leaping and knocking the oranget from the couch, pinning him to the floor.

Ichigo yelped, trying to squirm away. He blushed. "Get off!"

"Make me," Grimmjow purred, nuzzling his face into Ichigo's neck playfully.

The oranget squirmed, trying to move away unsuccessfully. "Stop!"

"I repeat, make me." the larger challenged. Ichigo growled a little, stilling for a few seconds before he lashed out, pushing Grimmjow away from him. His hand left four, thin cuts on Grimmjow's cheek. Grimmjow grinned at the small fight and pounced at the oranget again. Ichigo scrambled away, out of his reach. "Otousan!" he called.

Grimmjow growled at the yelling and tried to capture Ichigo to keep him quieter.

"Otousan!" Ichigo called again, before Grimmjow covered his mouth.

"Oh my...I wonder how you got in here." a voice stated. Grimmjow growled at the blonde, upset that their playtime was probably ending.

"Otousan..." Ichigo sniffed a little, before starting to squirm again. Grimmjow held Ichigo down and growled at the older male.

The blonde ignored the growling. "Are you two going to go help your brother?" he asked, talking to some people outside of the room.

"Yeah."

"Of course."

Grimmjow wasn't expecting to be knocked off of Ichigo easily yet he was and shoved away. The bigger surprise was the size of his attacker. He was smaller than Ichigo, probably at least a head shorter. He had a short chocolate colored wavy bob and fiery glowing blue eyes. His ears were dark brown, almost black and had a long, slightly fluffy tail. After knocking Grimmjow away, he turned and went to Ichigo's side, curling into the older with a loud purr. The oranget blushed, staring down at him. "U-um..."

"Ichigo, this is your younger brother Tensa." Urahara put in. The smaller male smiled softly and nuzzled Ichigo's chest lightly.

Grimmjow furrowed his burrow, trying to understand what the blonde meant.

"Oh... um, hi Tensa..."

"Hi Ichi-nii." Tensa replied quietly. The statement made Ichigo blush a little more. Tensa shifted to glare at Grimmjow over his shoulder. Grimmjow almost immediately glared back.

"Oi! Don't glare at my baby brothers." a voice growled from behind Grimmjow, and a hand tugged harshly on his hair, pulling him back. Grimmjow hissed, turning to face the other and glare at him instead. Before he could even see the one holding his hair he got punched. Right in the face. He hissed in pain, holding his face with one hand and trying to grab his attacker with the other. The person moved out of the way, releasing his hair. Grimmjow hissed, trying to use his nose to locate the other. He looked around, Urahara was in the doorway with a smirk while Tensa was with Ichigo. The male walked over to Tensa and Ichigo, crouching down next to them. Grimmjow growled at him.

"Now Shiro, play nice. I'm sure Grimmjow was only playing and didn't mean anything by it." Urahara scolded lightly.

"Doubt it..." the person muttered.

"Shiro. I said to play nice." Urahara stated a bit more strictly. There was a huff before a muttered 'fine.'

"Good." Urahara stated before turning to Grimmjow. "How did you get in here? And why?" he asked.  
Grimmjow huffed, growling slightly. "The window was open and I got bored." the bluenet replied.

"Why were you here in the first place?" Shiro growled.

"Bored so I snuck out of my home and came here to play with Ichigo." Grimmjow responded.

"Thats not playing!" he snapped.

"It is too." the bluenet huffed. "Aizen told me it was. He plays with his friends all the time."

"The hell kind of father do you have?" Shiro scoffed, pulling both Ichigo and Tensa into his arms. "U-um..." Ichigo blushed. "A-are you my Onii-san?"

Grimmjow stared at him. "Father?" he asked. He didn't understand that word.

"... U-urahara is my Otousan... Aizen isn't yours?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow shook his head, blinking. Ichigo frowned a little. "... Otousan... why doesn't Grimmjow have an Otousan?"

Urahara hesitated slightly before answering. "Aizen and I work differently. He doesn't see Grimmjow as his child, just a creation." he trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

"But you see us as your children, right Otousan?" Tensa asked softly.

Urahara nodded. "Of course."

Ichigo frowned, "So he doesn't have a family..." he went quiet.

"Technically he doesn't have one." Urahara replied.

"...Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, blushing a little as he looked up at him. "Do you want a family?"

"What's a family?" the bluenet asked.

Ichigo bit his lip at the question. Everyone should have a family, no matter who they were. "Well... Otousan, Onii-san and Tensa-nii are my family... I don't really know how to explain it."

Grimmjow continued to stare blankly at the oranget.

"...Grimmjow, a family is something... very nice. They make you happy. Don't you want one?" Ichigo asked.

"Uhh I guess..." Grimmjow shrugged.

Ichigo frowned at him. Shiro scoffed. "Don't waste your time on that idiot."

Grimmjow scowled. "Shut up chalkface!" he snapped, glaring at the other male.

"Oi!" Shiro snarled and set his younger brothers down, glaring at Grimmjow.

"Now now, no fighting." Urahara scolded.

"He insulted me!" Shiro whined.

"Grimmjow, apologize." Urahara demanded.

"No!" the bluenet snapped only to be smacked by a wooden cane. "OW! Fine! Sorry!" he growled. Shiro smirked and laughed at him.

Urahara smacked Shiro with his cane as well. "Don't laugh at him."

"OW!" Shiro sneered and rubbed the back of his head. Grimmjow covered his mouth to keep quiet, not wanting another hit. Tensa openly laughed at both hits though he wasn't punished. Ichigo couldn't help the small giggle he let out either.

"How come they get to laugh?" Grimmjow growled.

"They are my little boys." Urahara replied.

"Otousan~!" Ichigo purred, crawling over to him and hugging his leg with a purr. Tensa quickly copied the oranget, hugging the blonde's other leg with a purr. Urahara smiled down at them and patted their heads. Ichigo peeked an eye open and smiled slightly at Tensa. The brown haired male smiled back slyly, nuzzling the blonde's leg.

* * *

"Um... so what... what's your favorite color?" Ichigo was sitting in the kitchen with his new brothers, his knees hugged to his chest and his chin set on top of them. He was still very uncomfortable with them, as he was to all new people, even though they were his new brothers.

"I like blue and purple." Tensa muttered with a shrug.

Ichigo flinched slightly, thinking that Tensa thought the question was annoying or something. "Sorry..." he said quietly.

"What? Why?" the younger male blinked, pushing his sleeve up once again. Urahara gave him a shirt that was too big so he had to continuously roll up his sleeves.

"Um, the question was..."

Tensa tilted his head and blinked. "Was what?"

"I-I don't know, um... dumb? Annoying?" He averted his eyes.

"If you think it's annoying then why did you ask?" Tensa asked curiously.

"O-oh, no... I thought you did..." he bit his lip.

"Oh...ummm sorry then." Tensa stated, playing with his sleeve.

"Don't be!" Ichigo blushed and covered his face, feeling embarrassed.

Tensa nodded slightly. "Umm what about you Shi-nii?" he asked, looking at their oldest brother.

Their older brother smirked a little. "Orange and brown." he stated.

Tensa blinked a few times and turned light red. Ichigo seemed like he was going to blush right through his hands. "...I-Ichi-nii?" Tensa muttered. "What about you?"

"Uh... Wha?"

"What's your favorite color?" Tensa responded.

"Um... T-teal and gold..." he pressed his face into his hands a little harder.

Tensa nodded. "Umm... favorite food?" he asked.

"I don't really have one..." Ichigo murmured.

"Strawberries," Shiro started, Ichigo freezing, "and blackberries." he draped his arm over Ichigo's hunched shoulders and pressed his lips to the boy's temple.

"Stop it! Don't make it up!" Tensa demanded, pursing his lips.

"But it's true!" Shiro exclaimed, pulling Tensa closer to him. Tensa paused for just a moment before he sighed and cuddled into his brother's form. The albino chuckled at him. Ichigo looked like he might faint with how much blood that was rushing to his head from his blush.  
"Ichi-nii?" Tensa murmured.

"Y-yeah?"

"You okay?" the chocolate haired male asked.

"Yes..." Ichigo said, still completely still.

"...Okay." Tensa nodded.

"Oi! Otousan! When we gonna eat?" Shiro called.

"Soon. I have to finish cooking it. Probably about 10 minutes or so." Urahara called. The albino groaned and scowled a little, hugging his younger brothers a little tighter.

"But Otousan, I'm hungry now." Tensa whined.

"I will try to be quick." Urahara responded.

After a few seconds Ichigo finally pulled his hands away from his face, though he still had a terrible blush. He bit his lip and stared down in his slightly-cupped hands. "Ichi-nii?" Tensa blinked. Ichigo didn't say anything.

"... Otousan, something's wrong with Ichi!" Shiro called, frowning down at Ichigo.

The blonde came into the room. "Ichigo." he stated. Again the oranget didn't answer. Urahara touched Ichigo's cheek, tilting his head. "Ichigo." he repeated.

"Otousan..." Ichigo whispered.

"What is it Ichigo? Is something wrong?" the blonde asked. Ichigo quickly glanced down at his hands before looking back up. Urahara looked down at Ichigo's hands, noticing the small drops of red in them. "Tensa could you go get me a wet cloth please?" the blonde requested.

Tensa nodded, going to the sink and bringing back the wet towel. Urahara wiped Ichigo's hands. "Shhh, it's okay Ichigo. Look no more blood on your hands." the blonde muttered softly to Ichigo.

"Otousan!" Ichigo cried and threw his arms around Urahara's neck and buried his face into his shoulder. Urahara sighed softly, hugging Ichigo back and petting his head soothingly.

Shiro frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Ichigo has hemophobia." The blonde replied.

"... And... where exactly did the blood come from?"

The blonde smirked slightly. "Just don't make him blush too much and he will be fine, okay?" Shiro continued to frown, still not getting it. "You don't have to understand why, just try to be helpful in that way, okay?" the blonde asked. The albino huffed but nodded anyways.

Urahara turned his attention back to Ichigo. "Are you okay now?" he asked. After a few seconds Ichigo sniffed and nodded. "I'm going to go finish dinner then, okay?" he stated, kissing Ichigo's forehead and standing up. He stared up at him and nodded.

Tensa waited for their father to go before going to Ichigo's side. Ichigo was looking down, at his clean hands, almost as if he could still see the blood. "Ichi-nii?" Tensa blinked.

Ichigo looked at him, sighing softly. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Tensa stated, hugging his brother. Ichigo hesitated, but after a moment he slowly hugged him back. Tensa nuzzled his brother, glancing at Shiro. The albino seemed to be still trying to figure out what Urahara had meant. Tensa tugged Shiro over to them. He huffed and hugged his younger brothers to his chest, aggravated that he couldn't figure it out. "Shi-nii...are you mad?" Tensa asked quietly.

The albino sighed and shook his head. "No."

"Okay..." Tensa stated.

"Dinner!" Urahara called. The brothers stood and went to the dining room to eat. Ichigo sort of clung to Shiro's arm, though the albino didn't seem to mind it at all. Urahara had made a warm stew made of meat and vegetables along with some bread to dip into it. He promised them dessert later.

* * *

Later that night, the three brothers were sitting in Ichigo's room, trying to figure out where everyone would sleep. Urahara didn't think ahead and buy more beds, so the three were stuck with one bed and a load of blankets and pillows. Ichigo was hugging a pillow to his chest, wondering if he should sleep on the couch or something. Shiro had already stretched out on the bed, taking up nearly half of it. "Can't we all sleep on the bed? It's huge." Tensa asked.

Ichigo blushed a little. "But- but that would be..." he trailed off.

"Plus it would be warmer too." Tensa added. Ichigo looked away and blushed a little harder. It sounded wrong for all three of them to be in a bed... together... sleeping close to someone else... He covered his face with his hands again and tried to not blush as hard as he had been earlier. "It wouldn't be fair for one person to get the bed... so either we all share or we could all sleep on the floor..." Tensa continued.

"I'm perfectly fine with taking the bed," Shiro started, stretching. He whined when Tensa smacked the back of his head.

"Listen when I speak Shi-nii!" he snapped. Shiro huffed and scowled. Tensa scowled back before shoving Shiro to the floor. The albino yelped when he hit the floor. Tensa turned back to Ichigo. He was hugging his pillow again, his hands no longer hiding his face. "Ichi-nii...what do you think we should do?" the brown haired male asked.

"I... I-I guess we should sleep in the bed together... Um.. I dunno..." Ichigo said quietly.

Tensa nodded. He looked down at Shiro. "You want to?" he asked. Shiro huffed, slowly sitting up before he climbed onto the bed. "Duh." Tensa moved aside to let Shiro get up too. Then he went and cuddled into the albino's side. Shiro grinned at that and pulled Ichigo down and into his arms, of course making the oranget blush. Tensa grabbed some of the blankets and tugged them over to them. He used Shiro's shoulder as his pillow, curling closer to his brother. Eventually they all fell asleep.

**Awwwww how cute**

**Seriously... no one guessed Tensa Dx and only a few guessed Shiro**

**And in case anyone doesn't want what hemophobia is... it's the fear of blood... we could do a lot with that xD poor Ichi**

**And silly Grimm is gonna have a hard time getting a mate now xD Shiro will protect his brothers... and Tensa can kick his ass too xD God this is so much fun to write**

**Me: Grimmjow, Tensa, Urahara**

**Via: Shiro, Ichigo**

**Please review**


End file.
